


Unwanted But Not Unpleasant

by Dumpster_Fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, Gaslighting, Keith decides to return to his attackers, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, maybe gaslighting, very briefly referenced Kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_Fire/pseuds/Dumpster_Fire
Summary: Keith is spending time with his new co-workers, Shiro and Kolivan. He drinks the tea they offer him, and when things start to get foggy and weird, they cart him off to the bedroom to have some fun.Please read the tags!
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Unwanted But Not Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do a lot of non-con because people enjoying themselves is what I find sexy. 
> 
> So, in this fic, there are hints of Keith enjoying it as he is raped, and in the end he decides to return and allow himself to be drugged again. If that's not your cup of tea, please don't read it. 
> 
> This is purely fiction and written only because I thought it was hot. It is not grounded in any kind of reality.

Keith is walking down main street, doing some window shopping, when he sees Shiro, from work, down the way. For a moment he dreads awkwardness, but then Shiro looks up and waves. He even gives a little trot to his step as he comes up to say hi. 

Truth be told, Keith is relieved. He’s new to the job – new to the city – and he doesn’t have the greatest track record for making friends. So, when someone else makes the effort, makes it clear they are happy to see him, it’s nice. 

Shiro, it turns out, has been running some errands for him and his roommate. He holds up his bag to show he’s already done, and he’s pleased as punch to join Keith with the window shopping. 

They spend the better part of the afternoon together, and Keith finds he enjoys Shiro’s company. It doesn’t hurt that Shiro’s nice to look at. Solidly built. With hands that Keith would like to rub all over himself.

Not that Keith is looking to start up some office fling weeks after starting the new job. How stupid would he have to be?

“Hey, you hungry?” Shiro asks, some hours later. “I live right over there. We could have a bit of lunch or something?”

It’s a little late in the day for lunch, but Keith doesn’t make a habit of refusing offers of food. Plus, he’s enjoying Shiro’s company. He might be well on his way to making an office friend. 

“I do have a roommate,” Shiro warns as they walk up to his building, “but he’s chill. Actually, it’s Kolivan? He sits a few desks down from you.”

Keith nods. “I think I met him.”

He most certainly has. There’s only one guy in the office more built than Shiro and it’s Kolivan. The man’s so big, Keith can stare at the back of his head over the half-wall dividers. 

Shiro sends a text warning Kolivan that he’s bringing company, “Give a heads up to clear the mess,” Shiro jokes, and then he leads Keith into his building up and up several flights of stairs to his place.

Kolivan already has sandwiches on the go when they get there. And a pot of tea steeping. 

“You like tea, right?” Shiro checks, ushering Keith onto their couch. “I though I saw some at your desk.”

“Yeah. Green tea, mostly,” Keith says, trying not to be obvious as he casually snoops around their place. 

Shiro smiles. “That’s what we drink, too.”

He goes to the kitchen and helps Kolivan finish up, leaving Keith to look around undeterred. 

The place is nice. There’s a lot of things, but most of it seems to be in their rightful place. There’re a few signs of a quick tidy here and there, which makes Keith smile. 

He takes a seat on their couch where he can see a bit of the kitchen, and it looks pretty cramped with the two of them in it. They’re both far too big by half. 

Keith’s head pivots around. There’re a few doors off behind him, and it looks like there’s more down the other way too. The doors are all shut, though, so he doesn’t glean much from that. 

The big men come back with a plate piled high with sandwiches. Shiro brings two big mugs of tea and one fancy little teacup. He places the teacup in front of Keith. The first thing Keith thinks is whether either man has ever been able to drink out of the delicate little thing. He can’t imagine they could even get their fingers through the handle. 

The men take their teas and squeeze in on either side of Keith on the couch. Though there seemed to be a fair amount of room on it before, there’s not so much now. 

Not that Keith minds being squished between two meaty men.

They chat some more as they eat. Kolivan is quiet and serious, but when he does speak, he’s usually got something interesting to say. He and Shiro seem to have a really good rapport, which is fascinating to Keith. He’s never had a roommate he could get along with.

He says as much and the both of them seem incredulous.

“No, really,” Keith insists. “Either they’re assholes or morons. _Once_ I had a decent guy live with me. And then we fucked the first month living together and after he was so weird about it. Ugh. He was probably the worst one. Never again.”

“He sounds like a dick,” Shiro says. 

Keith agrees and bites viciously into another sandwich, frustrated just thinking about it. Doing that, he misses the look Shiro shoots to Kolivan over his head. 

Kolivan clears his throat and leans forward, nudging Keith’s teacup in Keith’s direction. “Don’t forget your tea.”

Keith nods and takes a sip. “This is good. Is there honey in it?” 

“Mmm hmm.”

Keith takes his cup and sits back in his seat. He feels very small like this, holding the little cup, boxed in on either side by these giants. 

Not just giants, but muscley giants. 

The kind that probably should be working in porn, not in a boring office job. 

Still, he relaxes back and sips at his tea, and enjoys the company. 

The conversation is going really well, until suddenly Keith is having difficulty keeping up. His head starts to feel foggy and overcrowded. 

His first instinct is that he’s dehydrating, so he finishes off the last of his tea in a big gulp. But it doesn’t help much. 

“Hey, do you think I could get some water?” he asks. The words come out weird and mumbled. 

“You ok, Keith?” Shiro asks, he presses closer on Keith’s side. “You’re not looking so hot.”

Kolivan’s fingers reach out a stroke Keith’s cheek. There’s several seconds of delay before Keith reaches to push him away.

“‘M fine, I just…” the words escape him. His tongue seems thick and lazy. His body is heavy.

“Hey, maybe you should go lie down.” 

“Mmm-no,” Keith mumbles, but hands are already lifting him to his feet. 

His body is so heavy. It’s an effort just to shuffle his feet to keep standing. If Shiro and Kolivan weren’t holding him up, guiding him forward, he probably couldn’t make it.

What’s happening?

It doesn’t make sense.

Unless…

“Wha-‘d yo-u guys do t’me?” Keith slurs. 

“Shh, shh, shh, shh,” Shiro shushes him. 

They’re in a bedroom now. It’s dim, but Keith can still see. Though it takes a lot of effort and brain power to make sense of it all. They sit him down on the bed, touch his face and unzip his sweater.

“No,” Keith says. He tries to push them away, but his arm is so heavy. He manages to touch Kolivan’s arm, but he doesn’t have the strength to push. “Wha-ter-you doing?”

“Don’t worry, Keith,” Shiro says, pulling the sweater from Keith’s arms and starting on his shirt. “It’s going to feel good, I promise.”

Keith tries to protest, but there’s nothing he can do. Once his shirt is off, he is nudged backwards and he falls to the bed. There, they unzip his pants and pull them off until he’s naked in the bed. 

They leave him there for a minute. Maybe an eternity. Keith can’t tell, but he’s just starting to think they’ve left him alone to sleep this off, when he feels hands against his legs and hips.

All the sensations come to him on a delay. He can feel them, but they’re distant. Muted. It’s all kind of nice and bubbly, even though he knows it’s wrong. 

He can hear them talking to each other. Directing each other around. But it’s all sounds too far away for Keith to pay attention to.

Kolivan takes Keith under the arms and lifts him farther onto the bed.

From there, he tilts and kisses Keith, licking into his mouth.

Keith tries to say another ‘no’ but he can’t. His tongue sort of belatedly reacts, but mostly Kolivan just does as he likes. 

He tries to fight again, but all he does is touch weakly at Kolivan’s hairy chest.

Hands touch at Keith’s sides, over his hips, on his legs. Warmth gathers at his back, and then wet kisses are lined against his shoulder blades. It’s Shiro. 

Together, Shiro and Kolivan stroke and touch Keith everywhere. 

Keith tries a few more weak protests. Especially when they tweak at his nipples and pull at his cock. It pricks, but it’s not unpleasant. It feels… good. A sort of hazy, distant kind of good. But still, it’s wrong. Keith didn’t ask for this.

They’re just taking it.

Warm, slick fingers start to press at Keith’s hole. There’s already a finger inside him before he catches up to what’s happening. It gives him the energy for another attempt to fight them off. His legs kick out and he punches Kolivan’s chest hard enough to hear a little ‘thump.’ 

“Feisty one,” Kolivan murmurs appreciatively. 

“Yeah, he’s perfect. Nice and tight here, too,” Shiro agrees, holding Keith’s legs open and fucking his fingers in two at a time. “But don’t worry, Keith. We won’t just take. We’re going to get you off too.”

The stroking of Keith’s cock continues in time with the stretching of Keith’s ass. 

It… it feels good. Better than before. It’s slow to come over him. Like a ripple skimming across a pond. It takes its time. But he feels it. 

The orgasm feels otherworldly as it builds. Like it’s a separate part of him, but then suddenly it’s crashing over him. 

Kolivan and Shiro both tell him he’s done well after he shoots into Kolivan’s hand. They kiss him all over and pet him. 

And then, Shiro declares him “ready.”

“Good, I was starting to get impatient,” Kolivan says in his deep voice.

“Nuh-uh,” Shiro counters. “I’m having him first.”

“Why do you get him?”

“Because you’re massive! If you fuck him first, you’re going to stretch it out for me. Let me go. He’ll still be plenty tight for you.”

“Fine. But I’m taking his mouth.”

Keith’s orgasm seems to have signalled the end of their regard for him. When he’s moved next, it’s done roughly. Kolivan takes him by the head and wrenches him around, prying his mouth open with a thumb and then stuffing him full of hard, salty cock. 

The only saving grace is that Kolivan seems to understand Keith needs to breathe. He fucks Keith’s mouth hard and fast for a few seconds, then draws back to let Keith breathe before starting again. It’s almost like he’s edging himself. And it takes him that much longer to actually build up.

Meanwhile, Shiro twists Keith sideways and lifts one of Keith’s legs into the air. 

“Wow, look at this, Koli! He’s flexible.” Shiro lifts Keith’s leg up high as he can, dropping it and lifting it a few more times, showing Keith off. Keith tries to protest, but all he does is grumble around Kolivan’s cock.

Kolivan grumbles his interest and then fucks another series of quick, hard thrusts into Keith’s mouth. 

Shiro fits Keith’s leg over his shoulder, bites quickly over Keith’s calf, and then fucks himself deep into Keith’s ass.

There’s no regard for Keith aside from that initial stretching. Shiro fucks in no-holds-barred and keeps going. 

“Fuck he’s tight, Koli. You’re going to fucking love it.”

Kolivan grumbles.

Shiro hits Keith just right, and it forces a little squeak out of Keith’s limp and useless body. The pleasure of it takes Keith by surprise, like lightning through the fog, it zips through him.

“Oh, that’s nice. Make him do it again,” Kolivan commands.

“Yes, sir.” Shiro changes his angle and fucks Keith hard so Keith squeaks and whimpers around Kolivan’s cock. 

Kolivan pulls out to come on Keith’s face, then amuses himself by biting marks and sucking hickeys across Keith’s skin until Shiro fills Keith full of hot cum.

They lie down on either side and play with Keith’s body as they wait out their refractory periods. They bend Keith into all kinds of positions. They play with the cum slowly leaking from his ass. They pull at his cock and flick at his balls. Suck and pinch his nipples. 

Kolivan seems to take delight in spreading his cum across Keith’s face and down his neck. 

Keith gives his weak protests as much as he can, but mostly he’s overcome with sensation. He shouldn’t be, but he feels incredibly horny. That first orgasm did nothing to stop his arousal from returning. He can’t do anything more but lie there and take it, so that’s what he does.

When the men are ready, they switch places. 

Kolivan pulls Keith up onto his knees and holds him aloft, while Shiro settles underneath and pulls Keith’s open mouth onto his cock. From there, Shiro doesn’t have to do anything. The force with which Kolivan fucks Keith does all the work. 

It’s the absolute mess at both ends.

Keith’s face is caked in cum. He’s drooling spit down onto Shiro’s cock, taking it quite erratically based on the motions going on behind him.

And behind him, Keith’s ass is being pounded into a frothy mess. Lube and cum spill out of him in large drops, spilling down Kolivan’s hairy thighs as he fucks Keith good and hard. And – my god – the man is big!

He’s thick and long, and even with all the muted sensations flooding Keith’s body there’s no way Keith is going to ever forget a dick like this. 

Kolivan comes first again, filling Keith’s ass and then spraying some along his back for good measure. He keeps Keith aloft so that Shiro can still have his way with Keith’s mouth.

Shiro comes in Keith’s mouth, and the only reason Keith doesn’t choke on it is because it all drips back down onto Shiro before Keith can swallow it. 

Keith is such a fucking mess.

And still, he’s unbearably horny. 

He’s been fucked twice, but not enough to make him come again. And despite the fact that Shiro and Kolivan spend another 20 minutes playing with his body, they don’t seem inclined to help a guy out. 

Kolivan and Shiro both have fingers deep in Keith’s ass.

“Fuck but he’s tight, eh?” Shiro says, almost reverently. 

Kolivan hums his agreement.

“And he stretches like a dream. You know… I bet he could take the both of us.”

Hearing that, Keith groans. He tries to close his leg, and he moans a weak “no” against the bedspread.

“Shush, baby,” Shiro says, giving Keith’s ass a light tap, “the men are talking.”

Keith feels Kolivan’s fat fingers start to pull at his rim, trying to test the give. “We could,” he says.

“Damn right we could.”

They spend the next several minutes stretching Keith’s ass to extremes. When they’re ready, Kolivan takes him first. Then Shiro squeezes in, nice and tight beside him. They both groan and grip at Keith’s hips, using him like a cocksleeve for the both of them. 

Keith feels battered. But also he feels so fucking fantastic. 

He’s been crying for a while, so it’s hard to say that he’s crying from pleasure, but he is. As much as he’s crying from everything else, he’s also crying from pleasure. His poor drug-addled brain can’t handle much, but he feels every second of bliss the two cocks afford him.

They come at the same time, or near enough, that Keith feels like he’s being inflated from the inside. He’s stuffed so full of cock and cum. 

When they’re done, and they’ve caught their breath and pulled out of Keith with a wet slop, they focus back on Keith again.

Shiro uses his tongue to soothe over Keith’s ass and eat out some of the cum that’s bursting from him. Kolivan sucks Keith’s cock nice and slow.

Together, they wring two orgasms out of him in close succession.

Then they sponge-wash him down and take him to another bedroom, with fresh sheets and no stink of sex. They gather him up between them and together they all fall to sleep.

In the morning, Keith is shocked to find them both still there and acting like nothing happened. They’re all still naked, but they just act like that’s normal. They let Keith wash and get back into his clothes. They even feed him breakfast and talk about office gossip. 

They don’t say anything about drugging him. About fucking him raw. 

Nothing.

The weirdest part is that Keith isn’t sure he’s mad about it. He thinks about it. – He thinks about it a lot. – But it doesn’t get him much of anywhere because he just gets so horny every time it crosses his mind.

He can remember that feeling of fullness. Of getting fucked so hard and so full he couldn’t think. He was used and abused, and now he just wants it again. He can’t help thinking how hot it was, just to exist for others’ pleasure. How he couldn’t even fight it because his body was so heavy. 

At night sometimes, he lies in bed and tries to feel as heavy as he had with the drugs in his system. He puts his vibrator in his ass and lets it work and just lies there, taking it. 

But it’s not the same.

At work, he sees Shiro and Kolivan often. They make a kind of friendship between them. The two of them never do or say anything inappropriate. But they do extend an open invitation for Keith to visit. 

“Any time you like, just say the word. But if you don’t want to come, we don’t mind.” They don’t seem to think he’ll actually come.

Keith comes over after work on a Friday. He’s packed an extra pair of underwear in his lunch box.

He sits down on the couch between the two of them, and when he’s offered his tea in that same little china cup, he takes it and swiftly downs the whole thing. 

Keith leans back against Shiro as the drug takes affect. He lets them pull him into the bedroom, though he still does his best to fight. He likes the fighting. He likes saying no and having it ignored. 

They fuck him hard and raw, just as before. They take him at the same time twice. Then take him to the other room and let him sleep it off.

Keith stays the whole weekend.

Bonus content:

They start up a relationship. Sometimes they try different drugs on Keith. They give him sleeping pills and fuck his loose, sleeping body. They give him E and watch him trip out for a bit before he enthusiastically takes their cocks multiple times, begging for more between each round. They get him wasted and tease him with dicks slapping across his face as he tries to give uncoordinated blow jobs. 

To celebrate their anniversary, Kolivan and Shiro host a very special party. Anyone who comes has to sign an agreement and show a recent STD test. Then they drug Keith, leave him lying limp on the big bed, and tell their guests to take advantage of the treat in the bedroom. 

Everyone he knows has a round with his ass. Even Allura, who pegs him with a vibrating dildo.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that! Keith sure did. 
> 
> While this is 100% a rape, I kind of see it as more of a kink discovery. Keith just didn't know he wanted to be drugged and used and abused. 
> 
> Also, Keith sammich with Shiro and Kolivan is SO GOOD!! <3
> 
> You can follow me on my filth twitter, where I post other classy content such as this. But you need to have your age visible for me to allow you in.  
> Twitter: [@Dumpster_Fire](https://twitter.com/NestofTrash)


End file.
